weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Luge
Luge was created when an unknown Weegiscientist tried to convert the Weegee Virus into a computer virus to spread on the Internet. He accidentally fused the the virus into his CDI emulator files and they became this waste of a fakegee. No one really likes him because of how needy and annoying he is. He is very harmless, spouting annoying Weegee quotes and getting spaghetti everywhere. He wanders the world, looking for people to borrow GeeDollars from to buy food. Most people who come across him hate him on sight due to his strange nature, and a lot have the urge to kill him. Luge can only talk in cut up Luigi voice clips like a Youtube poop. He is passive, and only wishes to observe people around him and sometimes ask for food. The worst he can do is ask for money and never pay it back. He is pretty pathetic and not dangerous in any way. He ran away from his former lab home and now roams the Weegeeverse looking for a new home as nobody wants to take him in. Personality Luge tries to be happy most of the time, smiling through his day. He is also very modest and humble, never wanting to overstep his bounds or offend. He tried his best to make sure everyone he meets leaves happier than when they came, but only ends up annoying them in the process. He loves spadinner Youtube poops, despite most people not, and this causes many Weegees to dislike him. Luge is also very dumb, which causes him to make stupid decisions. Although he tries not to show it, Luge is very sensitive. The rejection he faces from other Weegees and Fakegees affects him deeply, although he prefers not to reveal his feelings. Luge's Birth An unknown scientist tried to fuse the Weegee virus with a computer virus. It fused wrong and ate his CDI files, creating Luge. He emerged from the computer screen, only obtaining sentience after living for sixty whole seconds.The scientist committed suicide from his failure because Luge was so utterly useless and annoying. Luge sadly has come to accept that he was responsible for the death of his father, and still thinks about him to this day. The process of his birth was very strange, most of the procedure being only on a computer. The Weegiscientist had set up a process that would create Weegees in a similar way to printing them out. Due to some mis-typed coding, the form of his very first Weegee was altered, causing him to look distorted. The Weegiscientist didn't notice, too busy re-calibrating the exit port on the computer. The Weegee file began eating other files, changing the ming and properties of the Weegee. It combined with the Weegscientist's CDI emulator files, making the Weegee acquire very spadinner-like traits. Finally, the Weege was completed, becoming the Luge we know. He was printed out, much to the Weegiscientist's confusion. He was horrified at the disfigured Weegee he had created, deeming his Weegee printer project a sin against nature and an abomination to science and destroyed all his work before taking his own life. Luge's Childhood As a child Luge wandered around the somber ruins of the laboratory in isolation, longing for a purpose in his empty life. He fed himself the Weegiscientist's secret lunch stockpile for many years until he eventually ran out of food to eat. He didn't know what to do to sustain himself after that, so in desperation he dug through the ruins of the lab until he found some old notes. The moldy old folder turned out to be about Weegee making, so he started reading what remained of the Weegiscientist's old Weegee-making notes. He learned that he was meant to be programmed with the ability to conjure spaghetti into existence, so after some hard training he began doing that do survive. After many passing years, he grew bored of the ravaged lab and decided he wanted to escape it's confines and see the outside. He saw a bird up in an opened vent, inspired by it to be free travel the world. Using his hard-earned spaghetti powers to propel himself, he flew into the rusted vents and escaped into the whole new world outside. Thus, Luge's journeys began. He picked up a small fire flower he found and keeps it with him wherever he goes as his companion. A peaceful life Luge has always been a peaceful person, and enjoys doing peaceful things. When not relaxing out in the fields, he's trying to help others. Ever since his birth, he's had the urge to help others, no matter who they are. This can be considered both a good thing and a bad thing. He may be helping important research one minute, but he may help armed criminals the next. He himself will not help people physically hurt other people, however, as he feels directly responsible for the consequences that come after. He hates violence and tries to prevent it at all costs, even if that means he himself being a weather-vein to stop conflict. His Travels Luge wanders the universe, so it is unknown where he is now. Though there have been several sightings of him, people still can not pin him down. It is encouraged to let the Weegee authorities know if he has been seen anywhere. He has recently been spotted in McWeegee's. Food might possibly be used to bait Luge out of hiding. Although it's a exciting challenge tracking him down, no one wants to even find him anyway. He travels around the worlds, sometimes greeting the people who he comes across. Most of the time they try to kill him. Despite this, he usually tries to avoid being alone. He is said to be found in crowded areas full of happy people. He is often hiding inside, under, or behind things. He has been to many places, and has met many people. He keeps a scrap book of all the places he's been, and he loves and cares for it deeply. He treasures everyone he meets, despite them not liking him back. He memorizes things about the people he meets in order to try and make them happy the next time they meet. Powers and abilities Inability to inflict He has no lethal ability, and it is physically impossible for him to hurt anyone or anything. Stamina He has amazing stamina, and can walk for long distances. Other that that however, his stamina isn't that good in other circumstances. Infinite Spaghetti Luge can shoot infinite spaghetti from his wrists like Spiderman, although it is a mystery where it actually comes out of. However after shooting enough, he needs to stop to cool down for a few minutes. Slow Spaghetti Healing Luge can heal himself by eating his own infinite spaghetti. He is not invincible, however. He is easily injured, and takes quite some time to heal himself using his spaghetti powers. Those who eat it can also be healed. Spaghetti Propelling He can also use these powers to propel himself into high places. Unfortunately it often gets on people. This seems to have the ability to make anyone who sees him hate him, so most people find him very annoying. Due to his improper creation, he did not have and cannot gain any other powers that other Fakegees typically have. He also does not have any alternate forms due to this. Friends and Foes Despite being a very friendly being, he does not have many friends due to him being very annoying. Here is a list of his friends anyway, as well as his foes. * Sawseeg- Sawseeg and his brothers are the closest thing that Luge has to actual friends. When Luge talks to them just stare at him and each other, sometimes making small noises. Luge most likely assumes that the Sawseeges can't talk. The Sawseeges ended up liking Luge because he did not try to eat them. * Angrygee- Angrygee encountered Luge once. He hated him instantly. * Sadgee- Luge tried to comfort Sadgee during an encounter. It didn't go so well. * Soupalleo- Luge loves spending time with Soupalleo, mostly due to the free soup he gives him. * Soupeegee- Luge is too afraid to talk to him, even though he and Soupalleo are brothers. * - Luge really wants to be their friend, but Luge is too busy wandering around to ever say hello and is afraid they'll hate him on sight as well. His Traveling Spots Many Fakegees have reported to have encountered him. He has little dens scattered around, and some Fakegees have found them and written down the locations. If you're lucky, you may come across of of his dens. A way to tell if Luge is living nearby is to smell for his very distinct scent and item arrangement. His dens are usually designed to mimic the shell of a hermit crab, being a hollow spiral area. He somehow retracts himself and sleeps inside his hat, so this makes it near impossible to find him when he's sleeping. He usually hides in small alleyways, but is often seen wandering other places. Here is a list of places where you're more likely to spot him. They are the places he was spotted by other Fakegees. * Mc.Weegee's * Bikini Bottom * The Weegee Cinema * Breelleo's * Cinemeegee Theaters * Walleo-Mart Fun Facts * Lugs's second favorite foods are from Mc.Weegee's. * Luge is rumoured to only hate one person, but it is unknown who. * Luge has very messy hair that is impossible to comb. * Luge's favorite foods are vienna sausages and kool-aid, as that's what he ate in the lab for his childhood years. * Luge has a tendency of asking for money, as he has none. * Luge loves reading the New Gee Times. * Luge is unable to get a Weegee stare, most likely due to his improper creation. * Luge sometimes leaves gifts for people to find. * Luge is allergic to pancakes. He can do anything to them but eat them. It's probably due to some kind of chemical imbalance. Category:Fakegees Category:Weegees Category:Computer Programs Category:Mysterious Creature Category:Conspiracies Category:Dumb Weegees Category:Missing Weegees Category:Best Friends Category:Weak Fakegees Category:Travelers Category:Stalkers Category:McWeegee's Customers Category:Annoying Losers Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Harmless Weegees